She Will Be Mine! (Evil Apple x Female Oc)
by sweetcici123
Summary: Apple White has a crush on her classmate Keara Strength, adopted daughter of Hercules. What happens when someone offers her the courage to ask her out.


_I dont like you._

 _Just go away._

 _Why are you here?_

 _Leave me alone._

Apple woke up dazed and looked around her dorm room. She then saw Raven looking at her confused.

"Apple, are you okay?" She asked and Apple shrugged while rubbing her eyes.

Raven looked a little uncomfortable but she then sat up on her bed.

"D-do you wanna talk about it?" She asked softly. Apple looked at her, she obviously wasnt okay, and even if Raven wasnt used to comforting others, she could atleast try for Apple.

Apple stared at Raven for a minute. She then sat up as well and turned on the lamp that was near her bed for reading and writing. The blonde girl then reached under her pillow to grab something unknown to Raven. Apple glanced at Raven with a nervous look before pulling out a small red book.

She then got out of bed and walked over to Ravens bed slowly. She then held the book out to the dark haired girl who took it carefully while giving her roommate a confused look.

"Before you read it, just know that they're secret for a reason. A-and I know what's in there is against everything I always talk about. And don't go past the first page!" Apple explained and she looked scared. She actually was though. She didnt know how Raven would react and it could cause her to think differently about her, and Apple didn't want that. And even though Apple knew Raven wasnt the type to tell secrets, a small part of her just hoped she wouldn't.

Raven nodded before opening it to the first page and started reading.

 ** _Secret Desires_**

 _1\. I want everyone to recognize me as a true queen, inside and out._

 _2\. I want Raven to be true to herself, even if its not in my destiny._

 _3\. I want the new girl to actually notice me. I might not know her yet, but i really like her._

 _4\. I really wish Daring would at least try to support my relationships, I always support his._

To say Raven was shocked would be an understatement. Apple was the good girl at school, and besides #1, nothing on this list seemed like the destiny loving Apple she knew.

"Y-you really want me to not follow my destiny." She asks quietly just to be sure. Apple nodded slowly before sighing.

"But I'm guessing your issue is with one of the last 2." Raven asks, and Apple nods and then bites her lip nervously. Raven then motioned for Apple to sit on her bed, and the blonde obliged easily. Raven then motioned for her to talk. Apple looked around for a minute before she seemed to burst.

"Okay, it's about Keara Strength."

"You mean Hercules's adopted daughter?" Raven asked and Raven nodded.

"So you like Keara, and you don't think she likes you?" Raven asks, and Apple nods again.

Raven shook her head, "Apple, everyone loves you, even people who don't like you love you." She said and she was a little sarcastic with the second part.

Apple shook her head this time, "No, i actually want her to like me. I want to get to know her, be friends, and maybe something more than... just friends." Apple sighed out, her face flushed red before she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Raven stared at Apple as she slowly processed her words.

"Apple, do you like her, like, friend like or...?" Raven spoke carefully and trailed off at the end.

"I really like her Raven, i dont think she even notices me." Apple lifted her face from her hands to look at Raven.

"Does she have a reason to?" She asks and Apple looks at her friend confused.

"Have you ever talked to her, and not just introductions, or a hello in the halls, a real conversation that would actually make her see you as more than another face she's seen around. You have to actually become her friend before you can become more than that." Raven said, and from the way Apple was looking at her it was obvious she never had actually talked to her. Raven sighed.

"I have tried, but then i get nervous and start to avoid her." She said sadly.

"You know, confidence can help alot, and you're Apple White. I didn't know doubt was even in your vocabulary." Raven said in a teasing voice.

"It wasnt, until she came."

"That bad?" Raven asked handing the book back, and Apple nodded as she grabbed it.

"Well, just try to tomorrow, okay?" Raven suggested.

"Okay."


End file.
